Emily Rose and The Chamber of Secrets
by inspired.ragdoll
Summary: The night Lily Potter was struck down by Lord Voldemort, an unexplained and one of a kind phenomenon allowed her unborn child to live. No one knew of the child she carried and Emily Rose grew up in a muggle orphanage until Hogwarts called on her to join them. Unknown to anyone else, her brother was about to begin his second year. :) builds into the already established series!


_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter."_

 _-Bellatrix Lestrange_

 **Prologue:**

In 1981 on Halloween night, James and Lily Potter were killed by the infamous Tom Marvelo Riddle or as most of the wizarding world new him, Lord Voldemort. The intention of Voldemort —which was at the time, unknown— was to fulfill a prophecy which he believed was to kill their son Harry, who was just over a year old.

As a last act of love Lily Potter threw herself in front of her infant son and was struck down by Voldemort using an Unforgivable Curse. Avada Kedevra. In doing this she cast an invisible but all powerful shield unto her son which caused Voldemort's own curse to backfire on him when he turned his wand on Harry—no one knew this as well— .The backfiring curse destroyed his body and cast Lord Voldemort far away. The world celebrated Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, as their savior, the child who brought an end to their war against Voldemort.

No one could have guessed that there was another child.

A girl, ripped into the world as the Dark Lord was ripped out. Born of her mothers powers which fled from her dying body to the closest living thing.

You have to mean the Unforgivable Curses. You have to mean to kill. You cannot mean to kill a fetus of which you don't know of. And how could Lord Voldemort or anyone for that matter have known that Lily Potter was pregnant when she never told anyone. Not even her husband.

She was a skilled witch, able to cast powerful glamours to conceal not only her family but the life growing inside of her. As well, she was a skilled Occlumens able to block people from seeing her thoughts and secrets. Even the most powerful dark wizard, the one who cast the curse that took her life could not take her mind and secrets from her.

The phenomenon that allowed the infant to survive was one of a kind. The power that Lily gave to her child allowed the girl to be born incredibly prematurely but almost fully developed. The phenomenon allowed the child to be born physically by using a powerful form of dissaparation which took the child from her mothers dead womb & onto the doorsteps of a nearby muggle orphanage.

The amplified crying of the young child was unique and loud enough to wake the matron who ran the orphanage. The girl was taken from the steps into the orphanage where she would be raised until it came time for a certain great wizard to call on her to join the wizarding world and fulfill her magical education at Hogwarts, where unbeknownst to anyone in the world including herself, her biological brother was going to go into his second year.

The orphanage had of course given the girl a legal name. No last name because she was an orphan and property of the state. But a first and middle name. Emily which means industrious and striving, as they had found her striving to be heard over the cold wind on the steps that fateful night, striving throughout her early years to soak up as much of the world as she could. Rose because it's roots meant kind which they so wished she would be, and as it turned out was. Rose also meant fame at its roots, but that, along with her last name would come later in life.

This is the story of how she came to find that name. And so much more.

 **A/N: Hello readers! I'm a huge fan of the Harry Potter series and this idea just sort of popped into my head recently. I haven't got the details sorted out yet but I'm excited to embark on this journey with anyone who deigns to read this little story!**

 **I will remain true to the books and big things that happen, but I'll also be including some much darker and mature themes and will be writing and building them into the already established story of Harry Potter. There will be certain things like sex, both consensual and rape (I don't think that the word non-consensual embodies the act in all of its atrocious-ness properly), violence, and mental-illness. I will put warnings at the beginnings of those chapters that contain those things! Having said that this won't be a terribly depressing book, it will just show the less magical parts of the wizarding world in more detail than the original series at times!**

 **As I said I love the series. It's like a close friend and I have so much love for what the book stands for. I appreciate the world that Jo Rowling has created and was just incredibly inspired to write this as a result of that appreciation. I in no way claim ownership for the ideas of JKR! Just the idea for this little fanfic.**

 **Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged! I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon! I'm a student before a writer, but I will devote part of myself to this story!**

 **Much love!**


End file.
